The Wedding Dance
by jawnnnnwhouffle
Summary: What if someone had danced with Sherlock at John and Mary's wedding? What if that person was the smart but spunky Browin? And what if she could break his shell? This may be a multi-chapter fic but the first chapter is written where it could be a oneshot. I'll decide if I want to continue. Sherlock x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. As I was watching the Sign of Three, I was curious as to what would happen if Sherlock did dance with someone at John and Mary's wedding. Im thinking this is going to be multichapter, but the first chapter could pass as a oneshot. You know, if I get lazy and decide not to continue with this story. But thats probably not going to happen because I LOVE my OC Browin. So please, review, favorite and follow. It might give me motivation. If I do continue expect a once or more every two weeks.

xx Calie

* * *

I DONT OWN SHERLOCK, ONLY MY OC

* * *

John and Mary's wedding was by far the most interesting one Browin had ever been to. What would have been an excruciatingly dull event turned tides when the Best Man there had made an insane speech. It wasn't that Browin didn't love her cousin Mary, but the simple thought of weddings, bored her to tears. She didn't exactly agree with Sherlock's sentiments about marriage, although they were exceptionally amusing. Browin smirked slightly, recounting the whole speech in her mind. As the cheesy music pumped around her, she looked curiously for the very person who had made the wedding so fun for her. He wasn't on the dance floor, not that she had expected him to be. But he also wasn't at the tables. She scanned around once more and noticed that the door out had shut abruptly. Of course he had left. Who else would be so anti-social, despite his adamant opinions?

Browin pushed past the people on the dance floor and towards the door. She had always let the curiosity get the best of her. Quickly, she realized Mr. Massive Intellect would notice her if she made too much noise. She took off her heels, quietly opened the door and tried to make a dash for the bush, which would have been successful had she not tripped over the large rock there. Hard and fast, she fell down with an "oomph". Browin prepared for embarrassment as she felt her face grow warmer and redder. From what she could tell, Sherlock didn't care much for sparing the feelings of other unless he was close to them. She saw him turn around an look at her quizzically for a brief moment, angered for another, and the his face turned placid. He huffed.

"What are you doing out here?" He seethed.

"Tripping, obviously. And thanks for helping me up." She replied, annoyed, as she brushed the dirt off of her dress.

"Typically, one wouldn't help a person who's been following them." He spat back.

"Ok, ok. Fair enough." She laughed, raising her hands in the air by her shoulders.

"You know, I was expecting you ask me why I was following you, but I suppose you already know." She went on, when he didn't say anything to her attempt at trying to lighten the mood. He smirked slightly.

"Curiosity, obviously. You really should head your mother's advice and not be so nosy all the time."

"That's one of the reasons, Sherlock." He wrinkled his nose slightly. Nobody else at the wedding, other than the people he knew had called him anything other than Mr. Holmes.

"The other was that I was coming out to ask you if you wanted to dance. I was looking for you on the dance floor while that god awful song played. I haven't heard the Three Seasons since I was seven." Browin offered up. Sherlock looked slightly taken aback.

"John was never known for his good music taste."

"Neither was my cousin Mary. I suppose they're both guilty in the matter. But seriously, how about it? " She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Have you thought that John might want you to be there until the end of the night? It's hardly an invalid idea." Browin pushed.

"Oh, alright. If it'll get you to shut up. You're almost as bad as Anderson." He replied. Browin smiled and grabbed his hand to pull him back into the room before he could protest.

"Come on Sherlock, it's chilly out and I want to dance!" She laughed pulling him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, here's an update. I'm trying to make this significantly longer than the first chapter so here she blows.**

**xxCalie**

* * *

As Browin pulled Sherlock on to the dance floor the disbelief of everyone was evident. Mary and John gave each other one look before the guffawed at the sight of Sherlock being dragged around with a look of distaste on his face.

"Is that...?" Mary let out through laughs.

"Yes. With...?" John replied. Mary just nodded. John and Mary continued to look at the pair in interest. Across the dance floor Lestrade and looked at the them and looked back at each other in practical disbelief.

"Is Mary's cousin dragging Sherlock onto the dance floor?" Lestrade said, eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"Well dear, that a sight I'd never expect to see." The music around them changed from pumping and loud to a softer, slow dance. Ms. Hudson grabbed Lestrade to continue the conversation.

"Do you think hes actually going to dance with her?"

* * *

"Well Sherly, looks like we've become quite the entertainment. And I know it can't be me. Don't dance much, do you?" as Browin wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist.

"Don't call me that." He spat as his nose wrinkled in distaste. Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Call you what, Sherly?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Fine. But sooner or later I'm going to have to find something more interesting than Sherlock to call you." Sherlock kept his face blank. Browin cleared her throat to deal with the awkward silence. A minute later Browin decided to continue talking.

"You know, I don't think you're much of a chatter, are you?"

"What brought you to that deduction."

"Because anyone else would try to make conversation before I just did now."

"Brilliant."

"Don't be a jerk Sherlock, I know you're being sarcastic."

"My apologies." Sherlock said. Browin laughed lightly.

"No problem. Even though I think you're being kind of sarcastic now. But that's ok. I like it." He raised his eyebrows. Browin knew he could probably deduct the slight attraction she was feeling for him. Sherlock stiffened more than he already was and appeared to be searching for an escape.

"I know you know I like you. It's fine, I won't try anything. You know, unless you want me too. Then I'm yours for the night." Browin whispered in his ear. Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Oh calm down, it was a joke. Promise!"

* * *

"What do you think she said to him. He looks like he just killed a man." John asked Mary. Mary smirked.

"Probably offering sexual favors. Don't worry about Sherlock's innocence, she just likes to tease. Gauge the reaction." John almost spit out his drink. It was a miracle Sherlock hadn't fled the scene yet. With Irene it was different, she had teased him, but John knew Sherlock deducted she had motives. Browin was different. From the times John had met her at various family events with the few members Mary had left, he noticed Browin never had an arterial motive when she did things for people. If someone was going to tease Sherlock about things like that it might as well be her, John decided.

* * *

**I'll update soon.**

**xx Calie**


End file.
